Always There
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: A one-shot in memory of Monty Oum. Keep moving forward, for that is what he would have wanted.


**Author's Note: … A simple one-shot to convey my thoughts. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Always There_

_by Yoh Narukami_

* * *

"Well, that one was pretty rough. I'll be a bit messed up for a while."

"Want me to help out? I know plenty of acupuncture to-"

"Ehehehe... I think I'll pass, Ren." Jaune smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I kind of like having no needles impaling my body. Especially since that one mission we had to take down that one creepy lady with giant-ass needles for weapons."

Ren chuckled at his blond companion. "I guess after an incident like that, I won't blame you." He then took a sip of his tea and glanced over to one of the Dust jet's windows. Jaune soon joined him in gazing out to the clouds. The sky had begun to dim and the clouds were were a bright orange from the sun's light it was reflecting.

"Sure was nice of Weiss to lend us a jet." The knight commented.

"Agreed. Speaking of jets, how are you holding up?" Ren turned to Jaune and gave him a calm grin."

Jaune made an exaggerated sigh of relief before he replied. "I'm actually NOT sick. I really need to thank you for these pills. They're fantastic!"

Ren laughed and set the teacup right onto the saucer that sat on the table. "I'm just looking out for a friend. This is a ten hour flight for you, after all. Wouldn't want you to let it all out on Stormflower... again."

Jaune sent a non-threatening glare to Ren that only caused the latter to smirk. "Sometimes I like you better way back when you didn't talk much."

Both men shared a good laugh. Jaune then adjusted himself to a more comfortable seating position on the rather luxurious seat he sat on. It had now been years since team JNPR and team RWBY had graduated from Beacon. As soon as they did, they were bombarded with mission after mission. At times it involved the whole team, at other times only two or three were called to action, and on rare occasions both teams were together again. Tiresome, their job was, but they would readily take on the task if it meant all of Remnant would become a safer place. Recently, however, most missions JNPR were to partake in consisted of only Jaune Arc and Lie Ren.

"Hey, Ren... do you think Pyrrha regrets it?"

"Jaune, we've had this conversation before. My last answer still stands. She's more than happy with her life. She has you, and she has Jean. She's overjoyed over the fact that she now has a family; together with the man she loves dearly. If it weren't for the fact that you both are still huntsman and huntress, you'd appear to be like a normal happy family to passersby." Ren assured him with a voice that spoke certainty.

"I'm sorry, really. The insecurity is getting to me." Jaune spoke dejectedly. "I just need someone to keep telling me that until I finally believe it. When it comes from you, it's all the more credible." The blond looked down to his hands, opening and closing them as he spoke. "I'm really happy though."

"Good. You should be." Ren nodded curtly. Silence reigned over the two for a few minutes; he whirring of the jet being ignored.

"... Hey, Ren?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking… what are you planning to do when you retire?"

Ren rose an eyebrow. "Retirement?"

"Yeah, I mean sure, that's still a long time away to go, but it's always good to begin with the end in mind, right?" Jaune asked with the casual shrug of his shoulders. He watched as Ren contemplated over his words.

"I was thinking about…"

"Uh-huh?"

"... Going into animation when I retire from being a huntsman." Ren stated, his expression remaining stoic as Jaune gave a look of utter befuddlement.

"Animation? Really?"

"It's always been a hobby of mine, believe it or not. I just haven't been working on anything since I got enrolled into Beacon. I had to take care of Nora, you know?"

Jaune laughed. "I guess you have a point there. Keeping Nora in check is like running Beacon. You're an Ozpin 2.0 in the making!"

"Ha ha."

"Hey, I'm just saying! Anyway, working on anything in regards to animating?"

"I have, actually."

Both men felt the Dust Jet lowering and soon it reached land. Ren's attention returned to the taller man. "Looks like we'll have to put this discussion on hold."

"Yep. Next time then."

"Next time."

Ren got up from his seat and went to grab for his things with Jaune's help. They walked over to the now opened exit and turned to each other for one last time. "I'll see you around, Jaune."

"Yeah, man. See ya."

Ren extended his hand and waited for the blond knight to shake it, but was caught off guard when he was pulled into a hug.

"Uuuuhhh… Jaune?"

"Hehe, sorry. I just felt like this was more appropriate."

Ren stared at Jaune, his head then calmly shook in amusement. "Not like I'll be gone, Jaune. I'll always be around to lend a hand if needed." He returned the embrace and patted Jaune on the back. They let go of one another and smiled.

"Yeah, I know you're always there. Thanks, man."

Ren nodded.

"Always there."

He turned around and headed towards the bright exit, waving his hand to Jaune until he could no longer be seen.

"Yeah, always there."

* * *

_**RIP**_

_**Monty Oum**_

_**June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015**_

_**Friend. Lover. Role Model. Animator.**_

* * *

**I don't think I can fully express the sadness that sits right in the pit of my soul. So I opted to do this instead. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem… right. I don't know, I just wanted to write what was on my mind.**

**Now, I didn't want to write something really sad like a character death or anything. I wanted to leave a bittersweet feeling.**

**Everyone, please do not be discouraged and do not remain forlorn. If you have watched the live podcast that was on today, then you would know that Monty would want us all to keep moving forward. As if he knew that he didn't have much time, the man worked himself to exhaustion; working on whatever came onto his mind. He had given us so much before his passing, and it pains me to know that there was still more he wanted to present to the world.**

**Sometimes, I honestly forget that I'm human. I laugh, I cry, I frown. I express sorrow, anger, happiness, guilt. I will live, and later on, I will pass on.**

**And this could all happen in a very short span of time.**

**Please keep moving forward. Take a day or two to mourn, and then get back onto your feet and move on. Let us continue where a great man has left off.**

**Rest in Peace, Monty Oum. **

**Dance your way to heaven and beyond.**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
